


Jumping to Conclusions

by raithnait



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode 1.04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raithnait/pseuds/raithnait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six has a theory about One & Three. Takes place after episode 1.04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to Conclusions

“What is _with_ them?” Two asked, shaking her head.

“Twenty bucks says they’re sleeping together.” Six responded calmly from his spot at the table.

“What?” Two turned her full gaze on him, “What makes you say that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Wait, but… they’re both guys. How would that even work?” Five asked, not looking up from the gadget she was fiddling with.

“That is not something you need to worry about,” Two said in her best mom-voice. Five glanced up with her ‘did you seriously just mom-voice me’ expression before turning her attention back to the circuit in her hands. Two looked at Six again, awaiting his explanation.

“Ever since they got back from the station they’ve been acting weird. You remember how flustered One was when we asked him what happened, and then Three jumped in with that ludicrous story?” Two nodded, she kept meaning to find out what had really happened but it was a bit low on her list of priorities at the moment.

“You hadn’t noticed how ever since then, if they’re in the same room they either avoid eye contact or there’s a bit too much eye contact between them? One’s even started taking Three’s side during arguments. Maybe not overtly agreeing with him, but equivocating and certainly not voting against him.”

“But they can’t stand each other…”

“Right, but I’m thinking they probably went to a bar to look for a buyer for the weapons, they both got a little drunk, or maybe very drunk, started taking out their aggression on each other in a different way, and someone walked off with the guns right out from under them.”

“That… yeah, I guess that would explain things.” Two was still having trouble wrapping her head around the idea. It wasn’t all that long ago that One had kissed her, the thought of him jumping into bed with Three that quickly was actually a little bit insulting now that she thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode 4. I ship One & Three but you could totally read this fic as merely Six jumping to unfounded conclusions based on the evidence available. 
> 
> I haven't actually written fanfiction in years (at least 10 years?) and am incredibly rusty, but Dark Matter is taking over my life and the lack of fic was killing me so I wrote some of my own...


End file.
